


Jagged Edges

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if she saves him, she can save herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x04. Written for the [Friday Drabble Challenge #76](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1863951.html?thread=23164431). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Sam Tyler’s a bit of a puzzle.

He’s a copper who’s kind, a man who cooks.

His edges don’t fit.

Despite herself, despite her job, Joni wants to find a place for him.

She burns the negatives.

Maybe if she saves him, she can save herself.

She puts the tags on her suitcases, a new name for a new home. She watches her mother start to come alive again as she packs her life away.

Sam Tyler, with his jagged edges and naivety, might just be her saviour.

No regrets.

 _”You didn’t play the game, and she paid the price.”_


End file.
